


Only the lonely

by killerweasel



Series: A Smile Makes a Lousy Umbrella [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Mycroft gets lonely, though he'd never admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the lonely

Title: Only the lonely  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: Mycroft Holmes  
Word Count: 426  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after _A Scandal in Belgravia_ and the events of [A smile makes a lousy umbrella](http://archiveofourown.org/works/567261)  
Warnings: none

If someone was to ask Mycroft Holmes if he was ever lonely, he’d probably look at them for a moment and say something like ‘certainly not’. The truth was he did get lonely. Sherlock at least had associates that sometimes tolerated him. Mycroft had employees or people who wanted something from him or were afraid of him. He didn’t meet up with friends. He didn’t ‘hang out’ with anyone. The majority of the time, he was by himself.

For the most part, being alone was fine. There were hundreds of things Mycroft could do for entertainment. He had a massive library to read, films he could watch, things he could look at online. This didn’t change until the day John Watson had asked him to come to a pub to talk about something ‘important’.

Suddenly, Mycroft’s world shifted a tiny bit. He’d actually enjoyed being at the pub with John. The gift had been a complete surprise. It was something both thoughtful and practical. John was also pleasant company to be around. He didn’t try to pry into Mycroft’s life, didn’t ask any questions he knew Mycroft wouldn’t be able to answer, and most of all, they didn’t talk about Sherlock. Instead, they talked about random things. John told a few amusing stories about patients he’d dealt with lately and Mycroft countered with a few tales of his own. Of course, he changed details such as the names and occupations of those involved to protect their identities.

One meeting in a pub led to another and another until it was something the two of them did on a regular basis. While it wasn’t all the time, they met up every few weeks. Somehow John just seemed to know when Mycroft needed a break from it all. Mycroft actually found himself looking forward to seeing John and felt bad if he had to miss one due to the nature of his work.

Much to Sherlock’s dismay, and then alleged indifference, Mycroft and John got along smashingly. Sure, they didn’t see eye to eye on everything, at this point both of them knew which subjects to avoid in conversation if they really wanted to enjoy themselves, but that just added to the fun. Mycroft found that after a meeting with John he tended to smile a bit more or looked at things from a totally different perspective.

If someone was to ask Mycroft Holmes if he was ever lonely, he’d raise an eyebrow or maybe even let a small smile slip through before saying something like ‘not anymore’.


End file.
